


What's Needed

by SunRae21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Future Fic, Sick Character, Sick Kageyama Tobio, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunRae21/pseuds/SunRae21
Summary: Hinata helped him lean against the brick wall of the ally. Only then did he notice the package the guy was concealing.It was... A first aid kit?Where Kageyama gets desperate and Hinata is a police officer.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	What's Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first request response fabric! This one goes out to acochran5! Thanks for reading.

Patrol took longer than expected. The other group had to cut their section short due to some trouble that appeared in one of their sectors.  
Hinata sighed deeply as he started walking down the street with a couple of other officers, wanting the long day to just be over already.  
"Hey Hinata, what about you?"  
Hinata jerked his head to the source of the question, trying to appear unbothered.  
"Sorry what was the context?"  
Tanaka looked irritated while Nishinoya started to laugh his ass off. This was the third time that night that Hinata ignored Tanaka's conversations.  
While Nishinoya seemed to think this was on purpose, Sugawara shot Hinata a concerned look.  
"We were talking about our best cop stories. Hinata, I thought you loved these stories. Is everything alright?"  
Hinata shook his head, "Sorry sorry. I'm just really worn out tonight senpai. I had a overnight college class yesterday and I haven't slept yet."  
Sugawara moved to the back of the group, allowing Tanaka to yell at Nishinoya as he seemed to "find everything that concerns him funny". Nishinoya could only respond with wheezing and small tears at the corners of his eyes, dying from laughter.  
Suga looked at Hinata seriously, "You should've taken tonight off Hinata. Look, just make sure you get some good sleep and just let us know if you need anything."  
Hinata smiled a tired grin as he nodded, completely trusting in his team to have his back no matter what.  
Just then, they all heard shouts in the distance and picked up the pace. The voices steadily got louder as they made their way into a sketchier part of town.  
Hinata was about to report the activity on the coms when someone bummed into his shoulder as they ran by. The figure fell to the ground but got up quickly, ignoring Hinata's attempts to apologize or help him up.  
Hinata raised an eyebrow and was about to rejoin the group when a bunch of officers ran by.  
"Hey what the hell is going on here?!" Nishinoya yelled over the crowd.  
"Gotta sneaky theft on the run!" was the response of a random officer that went down an alleyway, searching for the criminal.  
The group joined the frey, running in different directions to spread out and increase their chances of capture.  
Hinata unconsciously ran in the direction of the guy who bummed into him minuted ago. He realized this and thought about it as he ran: the guy was dressed in dark, ragged clothes and was clearly in a hurry. He had an unusual bump in the side of his coat and he gripped hit tightly with both hands, making sure it was concealed.  
Just as he was about to pass another alleyway, he heard a loud thump and a slight splash of water.  
Interested, he yelled down the ally, stating his name and position on the police force. He had a hand wavering around his gun, prepared to take it out if needed. He passed had just passed an overflowing garbage bin when he spotted a figure on the ground.  
It was the guy from earlier, passed out and breathing heavily. He had fainted in a small puddle, which explained the sound.  
Hinata bent down and studied him eyes wide with concern.  
The guy had a slight red glow to his checks which stood out to his clammy, pale skin. His breathing was light, inconsistent, and crackled every other breath. His eyes were squinted in clear pain with sweat all along his brow.  
It was obvious: this guy wasn't doing so hot.  
Hinata lightly shook his shoulder, "Hey."  
No response.  
"Hey." He repeated slightly louder.  
Nothing.  
Hinata shook him a with a little more force than before. "HEY!" He raised his voice without realizing, having it filled with concern and fear.  
A strained groan came from the guy as he stirred slightly. Hinata let go of the breath he had been unconsciously holding, looking around to see if he could get some backup.  
He quickly turned back to him as wet coughs racked his slender frame. Hinata helped him lean against the brick wall of the ally. Only then did he notice the package the guy was concealing.  
It was... A first aid kit?  
Hinata shook his head and pulled the package away as he tried to focus on helping the obviously sick man in front if him.  
Hinata lowered his voice and tried to get eye contact, "Hey, are you okay? Can you identify yourself?"  
Dark blue eyes shakily met his, glazed with fever. "I'm Kageyama Tobio."  
His voice was low and strained but at least he could communicate effectively.  
"Okay Kageyama. I'm Hinata, a police officer. I'm going to get you a medic okay? They'll make sure you get taken care of."  
Kageyama shook his head only to stop suddenly, clearly getting dizzy with the simple movement. "There's no need. I'm fine."  
He tried to get up only to fall a few seconds later, thankfully with Hinata's help.  
"Um dude, you're clearly not fine."  
Hinata's mind was racing and conflicted. He heard the calls from the other officers and wanted to help but Kageyama also was in desperate need of medical attention.  
He sighed deeply before turning around and crouching with his hands slightly out. "Get on. I'm going to take you to a medic sense you can't seem to walk properly."  
Kageyama was about to protect but a wave of exhaustion and pain shut him up quickly. He got on, swinging his arms around Hinata.  
Hinata was somehow able to pick up the first aid kit with a few fingers while holding Kageyama carefully. He then made his way to the station, feeling Kageyama melt into his back as he passed out again. 

It took him three hours to regain consciousness. When he did, he was in a white hospital room. Hinata sat in a nearby chair. He stood and approached the bed when he noticed that Kageyama awoke.  
"Hey Mr. Tough guy. How was your nap?"  
Kageyama just groaned him response.  
Hinata laughed a little before getting a serious look on his face.  
"You know, you shouldn't go around taking whatever you want. Even if it was a first aid kit."  
Kageyama looked away with guilt written allover his face. "Sorry."  
Hinata sighed deeply, "Why did you even take it if you felt so bad about it?"  
"My mom got sick. She works two jobs but there still wasn't enough for all the bills and medicine. And well, I was just walking past the pharmacy and didn't think twice." he looked down into his framed hands, "I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't find the will in me to just let my mom get worse. She's been sick for a week and hasn't had the time for a proper day off. She always says it's fine and that she'll get through it... It's just not very convincing to see her pass out with a 103° fever a minute later."  
Hinata gazed at him with a look of sympathy. "Well, as long as you know what you did wrong, I can make sure you get off with a couple days of community service."  
Kageyama looked up, "What? Really?"  
Hinata nodded. "I don't justify stealing but you were clearly just in the wrong mindset and are willing to admit your mistake. Can't fault you for that."  
Kageyama felt small tears in his eyes. "T-thank you Hinata."

Epilogue... 

A couple of days later, Kageyama came home to his mom feeling much better, saying she got medicine from a very nice police officer. Kageyama followed through on his service hours and did his best with Hinata in mind. Hinata saw him once he was done with the last day and warmly smiled at him. From then on, he and Hinata became great friends with Kageyama getting a job at a relief center in town. He wanted to make sure he never saw someone go feel the same conflicted feeling he felt the night he met Hinata. Hinata also made sure to improve his work life, always doing things 110% to make the community the best one it could be while he worked as an officer. After five years, the two announced that they were getting married and planning to adopt soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave any suggestions, thoughts, complaints, etc. in the comments below. I take requests at any time so just comment! Anything but smut please. Okay bye!


End file.
